O Segredo de Eternia
by J.Haruno
Summary: Essa fic contém alguns aspectos e personagens de Naruto. Ela conta a história de um grupo de adolescentes que são escolhidos para lutar contra Urano que ameaça a Paz e ordem em Eternia \planeta paralelo a Terra\.
1. Chapter 1

**O Segredo de Eternia...**

_E aí galera... Esta é a minha 1º fic, espero que vocês gostem. Eu gostaria de dedicá-la a Paty-chan, minha melhor amiga e maior incentivadora..._

**_Nota da Autora:_**Tirando os integrantes da Akatsuki, o Capitão Yamato e o universo ninja de Naruto, história/personagens originais.

* * *

**_Capítulo 1_**

-Capitão Yamato, espero receber ótimas notícias!

Ao ouvir uma voz feminina atrás dele, capitão Yamato, líder do _Esquadrão Especial de Assassinato e Tática, mais conhecido como ANBU__, _sentiu seu coração bater mais depressa.

-Yuna, não esperava vê-la tão cedo aqui! –virou-se e a encarou.  
-Então, sem rodeios... Quero notícias dos doze, sabe que o futuro de Eternia depende deles... Não podemos falhar!  
-Nunca falhamos Yuna. Pensei que soubesse disso.

Nesse momento, ela lançou-lhe um olhar frio e calculista, e em seu interior, pensou _"Você não sabe com está lidando capitão_"...

(...)  
Na fria e escura floresta ao redor de Konoha, os doze escolhidos, lutavam contra o medo, na esperança de que tudo fosse um sonho e que logo pudessem acordar.

-Lucas, já estamos andando há horas... Devemos parar um pouco! – pediu Helena com uma enorme aflição em seus olhos.

Todos os outros logo assentiram, sentando-se perto de um rio onde, descansaram e mataram a sede.

-Devemos esperar ajuda aqui. –disse Aleck.  
-Como pode dizer isso Aleck? Não sabemos onde estamos e nem se é segura essa floresta! – retrucou Cadu.  
-Segura... Isso é obvio que não é! –disse Helena irônica.  
-Bom, mas ficar andando por ai, sem rumo é bem pior que do que sentar e esperar! – falou Aleck.

Eles começaram a gritar e trocar ofensas uns com os outros, esqueceram-se de onde estavam e do perigo que corriam naquele lugar. Até que um barulho vindo de não muito longe, fez com que parassem.

-Parecem passos. –disse Lucas. - E estão cada vez mais perto...  
-Temos que ir! – sussurrou Dulce.

Tentaram fugir, com o cuidado de não fazer nenhum barulho. Porém, o inimigo estava mais perto do que imaginavam.

(...)  
Yuna, após pressentir que algo não está certo com os doze, resolve ir à procura daqueles que ela acreditava que seriam a salvação de Eternia contra a opressão de Urano. Logo, ela apronta suas armas e decide sair sem que Capitão Yamato soubesse.

-Pensa que vai a algum lugar? –ele apareceu de repente, saindo de trás da porta.  
-Capitão Yamato, não tente me forçar a ficar, vou fazer o que acho certo! –continuou arrumando suas coisas.  
-Mas, Yuna... –aproximou-se dela.

Antes mesmo que ele pudesse terminar a frase, a mulher o interrompe, com um olhar severo.

- Não sou criança, muito menos sua subordinada. Enfim, até Capitão Yamato. – saiu do quarto rapidamente, com a mochila nas costas.

Ele olhou para as costas dela e sussurrou:  
_-_Você não vai sozinha!

_(...)  
_A tentativa de correr era inútil, Nukkenis, ninjas traidores ou que foram expulsos de sua vila e resolveram se juntar a Urano para governar Eternia, segundo suas próprias leis estavam atrás dos doze escolhidos.  
O medo percorria os corpos dos jovens e todos entraram em pânico. Sem dúvida estavam vivendo seu pior pesadelo.

-O que quer de nós? -perguntou Amith em um ato de coragem.  
-Sua lealdade a Urano ou suas almas! –disse Kakuzu com ironia em suas palavras.

Lucas e Thiago começaram a jogar pedras nos ninjas, enquanto gritavam desesperados para que os outros fugissem. Encorajados com a atitude dos amigos, todos os outros começaram a fazer o mesmo. Porém, estavam lidando com ninjas.

-Moleques nojentos, matá-los será um prazer! –o inimigo os ameaçou.  
-Somos em maior número idiota! –disse Dulce.  
-Mas, não com a maior força... Garotinha.

Kakuzu lança-lhes sua técnica conhecida como _Máscara do Fogo_ (Ataques incessantes e explosivos com o fogo). Os jovens ficam perplexos com o que vêem e saem da frente do golpe, porém o medo toma conta de Amith, que não se move, Lucas grita em vão para que ela acorde, mas já não há tempo de correr.  
O golpe seria certeiro se Yuna não tive usado _Shouton - Suishouheki_(Elemento Cristal) e criado um escudo para protegê-las. Ela entrega a garota que está desacordada aos braços de Luana, que a segura com preocupação.

-Yuna, será um prazer lutar com você.- disse Kakuzu com um sorriso nos lábios.  
-Você era leal a Konoha, a Eternia. Como ousa nos trair, se juntar a Urano? –ela estava perplexa.  
-Continua a mesma cega de sempre... Eternia já é de Urano. É só um questão de tempo.  
-Enquanto existir ninjas leais a Eternia... Urano jamais vencerá. –sentia a raiva crescendo dentro de si.  
-Yuna, minha cara, junte-se a nós. Urano apreciaria suas habilidades.  
-Cale a boca imundo, traidor.

Yuna lança um _Shouton - Kesshou Kyoudai Rokaku Shuriken _(Shuriken Gigante de 6 Pontas)**_,_**que foi em direção a Kakuzu com uma grande velocidade, porém Kakuzu é um ninja experiente. Esquivando-se do seu golpe, ele sorri de deboche, o que a irrita mais ainda.

-Os anos passam e você continua apressadinha, não?

Em meio as árvores Yamato, observa a luta e percebe que os outros ninjas que estavam com Kakuzu aproximam-se dos doze. Resolvendo nesse momento intervir, antes que os ninjas, Hidan e Kisame ataquem o grupo de jovens.

-Já estou cansada de suas brincadeiras Kakuzu! –Yuna diz, elevando a voz e parecendo irritada.

Ela se adiantou para continuar a luta, porém o inimigo estava mais preocupado em atender as novas ordens emitidas pelo seu mestre, que se comunicou mentalmente com ele.

-Hidan! Kisame! É hora de irmos. –Kakuzu ordenou.

Como um passe de mágica os três desapareceram na escuridão. Yuna intrigada com a situação virou-se para ver como os doze estavam e percebeu assim a presença de Yamato.

- Idiota, o que quer aqui? Por que me seguiu? Estava tudo sob controle!

Ele estava acompanhado dos ninjas da ANBU e por mais que ajuda estivesse atrasada, ignorou completamente as palavras de Yuna. Sua preocupação era de acalmar os doze jovens. E então, Aleck levantou e fez diversas perguntas.

- Quem são vocês? Onde estamos? Por que queriam nos matar?

Com o olhar mais doce possível Yuna respondeu todas.

- Vocês são a salvação de Eternia, os doze escolhidos, vindos da Terra para lutar contra Urano e trazer a paz e a ordem para nosso mundo! Meu nome é Kuchiki Yuna, sua treinadora, Urano queria matá-los porque ele teme a presença e os poderes de vocês.  
-Ah! Meu nome é Uchuu Yamato, líder da ANBU. –ele se apressou em dizer, olhando para o grupo com um sorriso nos lábios.  
-Agora é melhor virem conosco e descansarem um pouco.- disse Yuna.  
-Como podemos confiar em vocês? – indagou Dulce.  
-Acho que é a única opção de vocês. – respondeu Yuna lançando-lhes um sorriso.

* * *

_Esse primeiro capitulo é confuso assim mesmo. Contudo, conforme a história for acontecendo, as coisas vão passar a fazer mais sentido. Não esqueçam das reviews!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

-Mestre... Por que os planos mudaram tão rapidamente?  
-Caro, Kakuzu... Não percebeu a mudança na energia?  
-Ah! Senhor, perdoe-me... Pela falta de atenção. –ele baixou o olhar, encabulado.  
-Não precisa se desculpar, pela sua falta de treinamento, já encarreguei outro ninja de realizar essa missão!  
-Mas... Senhor, eu... –fez uma pausa e mudou o discurso. -O que provocou a mudança de energia?  
-Logo você saberá com detalhes. O que realmente importa nesse momento é que uma nova carta foi inserida no jogo e ela será decisiva para nossa vitória!

(...)  
O dia amanheceu ensolarado, Luana e Helena já estavam acordadas e passeavam pelos jardins. A cada passo elas se maravilhavam ainda mais com aquele lugar, que fazia com que a lembrança da noite anterior ficasse cada vez mais fraca.

-Luana, não tem medo do que nos espera, sabe salvar o mundo não estava nos meus planos... - disse Helena com o olhar cheio de dúvidas.  
- Helena, também não era minha meta para esse ano, porém, se fomos escolhidas é porque existe algum motivo especial... –ela sorriu amigavelmente para a outra. -Lembre-se você não está sozinha, juntas vamos superar qualquer obstáculo!  
-Obrigada Lu! –estava se sentindo mais confiante.  
-Bom, mas agora é melhor irmos tomar café.

As meninas voltaram para a casa onde estavam hospedadas. Logo que chegaram, viram os outros sentados em volta de uma mesa farta, vários conversavam, outros oravam pedindo que suas famílias estivessem a salvo e outros ainda discutiam sobre o futuro e qual seriam os seus poderes.  
Após o café da manhã, todos estavam ansiosos pelo o que os esperava. Hoje seria o dia em os jovens descobririam a origem de seus poderes e como desperta-los.  
Yuna veio até e lhes pediu educadamente:

- Venham comigo, imagino que será uma experiência única para vocês. – Ela sorriu e os conduziu até uma linda cachoeira.

Perto dos jardins a cachoeira completava a beleza daquele lugar. Formava-se entre outras figuras, um arco-íris ao cair de suas águas. Era mágico estar ali, como em um sonho. Tudo se encaixava perfeitamente. Ao chegarem perto da cachoeira, Yuna fala com a voz firme:

- Pronto, daqui vocês vão sozinhos.  
- Por que não pode continuar nos acompanhando? – perguntou Amith, apreensiva.  
- Não tenho permissão para passar daqui. Só os escolhidos podem atravessar essa cachoeira.  
- E se acontecer alguma coisa? – Indagou Amith, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.  
- Não vai acontecer nada, aqui é totalmente seguro. – respondeu Yuna, acariciando o rosto de Amith.  
- Já que você diz, eu confio em você. – disse Amith, com um sorriso. Ela virou-se para a cachoeira e, com um leve toque do dedo indicador, começou a abrir-se uma passagem por entre as águas.  
- Essa é a entrada para a Caverna de Delfos, onde reside toda a história de Eternia. – explicou Yuna. – Agora entrem, e procurem a Oráculo, vocês não têm tempo a perder.

Os jovens por alguns minutos ficaram estáticos olhando uns para os outros. Yuna sentou-se embaixo de uma árvore, onde prometeu ficar até que eles voltassem.  
Os primeiros a entrar foram Lucas e Thiago, seguidos pelos os outros. Quando todos estavam dentro da caverna, a passagem se fechou, o que deixou em pânico Amith.

- Não gosto de escuro, detesto lugares fechados. – falou Amith, encolhendo-se perto da entrada.  
- Garota idiota, a Yuna não disse que é seguro, cresce por favor. – disse Helena, ríspida.  
- Não fale assim com ela. – retrucou Gabriel, abraçando Amith.  
- Vai defendê-la agora Don Juan? – disse Helena, irônica.  
- Chega Helena! Tenha paciência com Amith, eu lhe peço. – falou Lucas, sério. – Não devemos ficar brigando sem motivos.

A voz firme de Lucas fez com que Helena parasse, Amith levantou-se apoiando em Gabriel, que a segurou com firmeza. O medo não tomara conta somente de Amith, porém, a menina sempre doce, de somente 16 anos, com os cabelos loiros muito longos e lisos, olhos azuis, a pele branca e estatura médio-baixa, era a que mais expunha seus sentimentos entre todos os escolhidos.

Podia-se ver mais a frente uma luz suave, o que os deixou menos preocupados, começaram então a seguir essa luz. Quando perceberam já estavam em uma espécie de corredor, iluminado por tochas de madeira. Na parede haviam desenhos rústicos, que contavam a história do povo de Eternia, representando seus costumes e sua forma de ver o mundo. Todos estavam muito assustados com aquilo, mas caminhavam em frente, com a esperança de encontrar a Oráculo, e esclarecer suas duvidas.

Após terem andado por algum tempo naquele corredor, os jovens escolhidos se depararam com uma porta de pedra, alta, lacrada e repleta de símbolos.

- Parecem instruções. – exclamou Cadu, com a voz tomando um ar apreensivo.  
- E como será que traduzimos isso? – indagou Thiago.  
-Talvez não é para traduzirmos, talvez tenhamos que apenas tocar, todos juntos. – disse Mariana, com o olhar fixo nas inscrições.  
- Isso seria fácil de mais. – disse Bruno, segurando firme a mão de Luana.  
-Tudo nesse lugar e resultado na nossa energia em conjunto, por isso que a Yuna nos pede para sempre ficarmos unidos. – falou Mariana, com um sorriso nos lábios. – Vamos Tentar não custa nada.

Assim que os jovens coloram juntos, suas mãos naquela porta, as inscrições começaram a brilhar e como em um passe de mágica ela começou se abrir. Logo que a porta se abriu por completo, os doze entraram na sala que iluminou-se instantaneamente. Dentro podia–se observar mais desenhos, porém, esses eram diferentes, não eram rústicos e sem vida, pareciam feitos de ouro de tão belos que eram. Retratavam guerras e ninjas com poderes extraordinários, que podiam controlar os elementos, manipular a magia antiga.

Era difícil não se deslumbrar com a beleza do lugar. Ele era composto por uma urna no centro, uma espécie de trono e na parede uma espada. A urna também possuía vários símbolos em toda a sua dimensão, porém com formas diferentes. O trono era simples, mas imponente e a espada, era a clássica dos samurais (também conhecida como espada ninja), uma arma branca de um só gume, levemente curvada, com lâmina estreita e cumprida.

Os doze escolhidos dispersaram-se pela sala, maravilhados com o que viam. Porém, logo pararam e olharam uns para outros apreensivos, até que Bruno disse:

-Acho que deveríamos ter encontrado a Oráculo aqui. – abaixando a cabeça.  
-Talvez ela saíu. – disse Dulce, tentando forçar um sorriso. – Que tal esperarmos um pouco?  
- Não seja tola Dulce, parece que não vem ninguém aqui há muito tempo! – falou Aleck, com a voz serena.  
- Então como vamos falar com a Oráculo? Despertar nossos poderes? Como vamos salvar Eternia? – pergunta Dulce, preocupada com a hipótese de não poder ajudar aquele lugar tão incrível e cheio de mistérios.

Antes mesmo que alguém pudesse responder as perguntas de Dulce, uma energia avassaladora percorria a sala, todos começaram a ficar envoltos por essa luz, que os fez retornarem ao passado. Lembranças fragmentadas que como num quebra cabeça foram sendo montadas à medida que a luz percorria cada um dos escolhidos.  
A dor e a destruição causada pelas guerras passadas, agora pareciam parte daqueles jovens, a imagem de guerreiros lutando bravamente ao lado do povo de Eternia, não parecia algo alheio as suas vidas e sim uma lembrança, triste e irreparável, uma ferida cicatrizada pelo tempo, porém, que ainda trazia dor. Tudo pareceu se encaixar perfeitamente, agora eles podiam sentir a magia antiga pulsando em seu peito, querendo se libertar. Eles não só estavam em Eternia, eles agora faziam parte de Eternia.

A energia dissipou-se rapidamente assim como veio ao encontro dos escolhidos. Agora que já conheciam o seu passado, sabiam que não era a primeira vez em Eternia, suas almas já haviam lutando antes. A energia não só os fez lembrar do passado, mais também os deu coragem, sabedoria e persistência para enfrentarem os perigos que ainda viriam. Thiago se levanta e procura Camila que ainda estava caída no chão e desacordada.

- Acorde Querida! Acorde por favor. – disse Thiago, aflito.  
- Acalme-se meu amor, eu estou bem. – disse Camila, com a voz serena. – E os outros?  
- Ainda não sei, acho melhor ajudá-los...- disse Thiago, que após uma pausa, volta falar com Camila. - Eu te amo, minha menina.  
- Eu Também.. – disse Camila, deslumbrada com as palavras de Thiago.

Logo, todos se levantaram, olharam e perguntaram uns aos outros se aquilo podia ser verdade ou era tudo um sonho. As luzes da sala começaram a se apagar, era a hora ir. Os jovens corriam pelo corredor, na direção de onde vieram. Parecia que o lugar sabia que já havia cumprido sua missão. Após correrem algum tempo, a passagem que havia se fechado quando chegaram estava aberta, o que os deixou aliviados. Assim que saíram a luz do sol os incomodou, mas, Yuna estava lá, auxiliando-lhes.

_Logo mais segredos serão revelados... espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!  
Ah! Não esqueçam das reviews..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Em silêncio Yuna e os escolhidos voltam para casa. Todos ainda estavam atordoados com o que aconteceu, mesmo sabendo de tudo, mesmo tendo sentido toda aquela energia, ainda era difícil acreditar no que estavam vivendo.

- É difícil ser herói! – exclamou Dulce, com um sorrido.

Ninguém manifestou-se com o comentário, Dulce sem graça começou a caminhar mais devagar na intenção de deixar que os outros fossem na frente e ela pudesse conversar com Yuna.

- Tem alguma coisa errada? – perguntou Yuna, com preocupação.  
- O que vai acontecer conosco agora? – indagou Dulce, com tristeza.  
- Não sei. – respondeu Yuna, que após uma pausa, volta a falar com Dulce. – Gostaria que não ficasse preocupada querida, isso não é para ser um fardo.  
- Está falando da profecia? - pergunta Dulce.  
- De tudo, dos poderes, da profecia, enfim sei que é difícil, mas, vocês vão conseguir. – disse Yuna, com um sorriso.

Após um tempo com a cabeça baixa, Dulce pergunta aflita a Yuna.

- Será que um dia encontraremos com essa tal Oráculo?  
- Talvez, mas não se aflija com isso, aproveite querida, olha que lindo o lugar que você está.

Dulce começou a observar ao seu redor, e chegou rapidamente a conclusão que o lugar era mesmo lindo, flores de diversas cores, tamanhos e formatos, estavam em todas as direções. Pássaros de diversas espécies voavam e o céu azul misturava-se ao brilho do sol.

Já era noite quando chegaram na casa onde estavam. Rica em detalhes a casa foi construída em meio a um vale próximo a Konoha, Vila oculta do País do Fogo, um dos cinco países mais importantes de Eternia. Assim que todos comeram, foram descansar. O silêncio volta a pairar sobre o lugar, então Yuna escuta um barulho e ao abrir a janela se depara com Capitão Yamato, que a pede para encontrá-lo do lado de fora.

- O quer aqui Yamato? – disse Yuna, sussurrando.  
- Gostaria de saber o que aconteceu na cachoeira? – disse Yamato, enquanto se sentava na varanda.  
- Eles se lembraram de tudo, imagino que amanhã já possam iniciar seu treinamento.  
- Hum... gostaria de ajudar. – falou Yamato, abaixando a cabeça.  
- Embora possa cuidar disso sozinha, sim, sua ajuda seria útil. – disse Yuna, batendo nas costas de Yamato.  
- Obrigada.  
- Não precisa agradecer bobo. – Ela respondeu-lhe com um sorriso.  
- Você mudou bastante, depois que ele se foi. – disse Yamato, com os olhos fixos nos de Yuna.

As palavras de Yamato fizeram com que Yuna se lembrasse de um passado que ela tentava manter o mais longe que pudera. A mulher que possuía a pele branca amorenada, cabelos negros e olhos castanhos claros ficará imóvel por alguns segundos, respondendo rispidamente:

- Você não sabe a dor que senti, o que eu passei. Cale-se e coloque-se no seu lugar.

A morena começa a chorar e andar de volta para porta da casa. Nesse momento ele a segurou pelo braço, e falou com a voz serena.

- Não precisa mais chorar, estou com você minha querida.

Após essas palavras, Yuna o abraçou com força e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Obrigada meu amigo!

(...)  
Perto das fronteiras do País da Terra, encontra-se o esconderijo de Urano, um lugar escuro e sombrio com vários andares subterrâneos, onde seu exercito pode Treinar e fabricar armas. Vários ninjas todos os dias se juntam a Urano e as suas idéias, levados por diversos sentimentos, entre eles a cobiça, raiva e o rancor.

Em sua sala Urano espera a visita de um ninja cuja, as habilidades tornaram-se lendas. Ele é descendente do clã Uchiha, uma família considerada a mais forte do País do Fogo por ter uma das mais poderosas Kekkei Genkai (Linhagem Sanguínea) do universo shinobi, o Sharingan. O Sharingan é o olho que prevê movimentos e copia Jutsus, exceto os provenientes de Kekkei Genkai.

- Senhor, o ninja chegou. – disse Kakuzu, com a cabeça baixa.  
- Deixe-o entrar, e depois feche a porta.- falou Urano, levantando-se de sua mesa.

Assim que Kakuzu fehou a porta, Urano pediu para que Itachi senta-se em uma poltrona e ofereceu-o algo para beber.

- E qual é a missão, Senhor? – pergunta Itachi, firme e confiante como de custume.  
-Não há necessidade de formalidades, Itachi. – disse Urano, com um sorriso sarcástico. – Mas, continuando, preciso que busque uma pessoa especial para mim.  
- Buscar uma pessoa especial, e quem seria? – indaga Itachi, apreensivo.  
- Ela se chama Sofia, é uma Fênix. Ela foi encontrada por um vendedor de Konoha há alguns dias.  
- O que? Uma Fênix aqui em Eternia– perguntou Itachi, assustado.  
- Isso mesmo, uma Fênix, uma carta decisiva para nossa vitória. Precisa buscá-la, ficar amigo dela, ganhar sua cofiança. Antes que os malditos escolhidos façam isso primeiro. – disse Urano, com os olhos fixos em Itachi.

Após receber as coordenadas de onde estava a Fênix , Itachi sai a sua procura como Urano ordenou. A viajem é longa e ele prefiriu começar o quanto antes, levando apenas algumas roupas, água e comida, parte em direção ao País do Fogo.

* * *

_=] _


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Acompanhando o sol que já surgia entre as velhas construções ao longe, os escolhidos desciam a sinuosa e apertada ruazinha que levava ao local onde iriam começar a descobrir seus poderes. Quando chegaram, todos ficaram surpresos com o estado da construção. Diferente do que imaginavam, o lugar parecia com um mausoléu feio e antigo, cuja verde que cobria a fachada crescera tanto a ponto de impedir a vista das janelas do único piso.

- Chegamos! – disse Yuna, com um sorriso contagiante.  
- Tem certeza que chegamos Yuna? – perguntou Lucas, sem desviar o olhar da casa.  
- Tenho, não é exótico? Misterioso? Encantador? – disse Yuna, voltando a admirar o lugar.  
- Não. – disse Bruno, com um olhar sério e apreensivo.

Após aproximar-se do namorado, Luana, que possuia os cabelos curtos e negros, pele morena, estatura baixa e olhos castanhos escuros, começa a ser envolvida por uma energia, os jovens curiosos silenciam-se e a mesma segundos depois começa a falar com o tom de voz alterado.

- Aqui jás a energia do guerreiro de Konoha, que movido pela perseverança trouxe o amigo de volta e a paz para está terra.  
- Luana, o que está acontecendo com você? – pergunta Bruno, assustado.  
- Meu amor, apenas sinta e logo entenderá o que falo! – disse a morena, com a voz serena.

A energia envolta a menina não durou muito, após ter se dissispado, Luana volta a si, mostrando cançaso apoia-se em seu namorado. O momento foi oportuno para que Yuna explicasse o ocorrido.

- Parece que descobriu seus poderes!  
- Como? O que aconteceu? – pergunta a menina, com o olhar carregado de dúvidas.  
- Você ainda não conhece e nem controla seus poderes, mas, vejo que você é uma sensitiva.  
- O que é uma sensitiva?  
- Você pode sentir chakra. – disse Yuna, acariciando o rosto de Luana.  
- E isso é útil?  
- Claro, minha querida, habilidade perfeita em uma luta, você consegue sentir a distancia em que se encontra o inimigo, sem que ele perceba.  
- Que bom, fico feliz em ser útil. – Luana, dá-lhe um sorriso timido.

Interrompendo o momento Bruno indaga Yuna:

- Mas, qual o significado das coisas que ela falou?  
- Não conheço muito bem o passado de Eternia. Creio que ela não falou nada de importante. – disse Yuna, desviando o olhar.  
- O que Luana falou, me pareceu bastante importante. – disse Bruno, agitado.  
- Desculpe-me, porém não posso responder. – A morena fez uma pausa. –Vamos, pois já estamos atrazados, Capitão Yamato nos espera. – Ela sai andando.

Bruno não ficou muito satisfeito com a resposta, porém seu irmão Thiago puxo-o para que continuassem seguindo Yuna. Luana seguiu o caminho sem grandes dificuldades, a menina recuperava-se rápido.

(...)

- Não! Não, Laurana...  
- Acorde Sofia, por favor! – disse Sirius, balançando a menina.

Após acordar assustada, a menina diz com a voz falhando:

- Ainda bem que está aqui! – falou Sofia, abrançando Sirius.  
- Agora está tudo bem, minha menina. – disse-lhe Sirius, acariciando seus cabelos.

Após acalmar a menina, o ninja aposentado que possuia os olhos cinzas, cabelos grisalhos e corpo atletico, o que é pouco comum para um homem de 50 anos saí do quarto, deixando-a sozinha. Ele a encontrou fazia apenas algumas semanas na floresta próxima a Konoha, porém parecia que já se conheciam a séculos. Ambos estavam sempre juntos, na maioria das vezes rindo, o que eles mais gostavam de fazer.

Sofia levanta-se e ao olhar no espelho, percebe que a marca trazida nas costas desde que chegou em Eternia, havia crescido, uma preocupação para menina que temia o pior.

Ao sair do quarto Sofia depara-se com Sirius preparando a mesa do café. Que sempre era farta. Mesmo não possuindo muito dinheiro, o homem sempre fazia as vontades da jovem. Depois de sentar e pegar uma fatia pão, Sofia o indaga:

- Sirius, será que vou voltar para casa?  
- Você sempre me pergunta a mesma coisa. – diz Sirius, enquanto entrega o café para a menina.  
- É que, eu sinto falta de casa. Dos meus livros, meu computador, meus amigos. – disse a menina, com lágrimas nos olhos.  
- Minha princesa, vamos encontrar um jeito de você voltar para casa. – disse Sirius, sorrindo. Que após uma pausa volta a falar com a menina. – Tenho muita curiosidade de saber como seria um computador!

Após algumas gargalhadas, ela volta a perguntá-lo.

- Fico imaginado, será que outras pessoas também vieram para esse mundo?  
- Desculpe princesinha, não poder responder a essa pergunta.  
- Você é sempre vago em suas respostas. Por que você não me diz algo concreto, por que não me deixa sair daqui, visitar Konoha?  
- Você é sempre muito curiosa. – disse o homem, com a voz firme.  
- Por que você foi o único que apareceu para me ajudar na floresta? Por que você fica sempre tão preocupado com essa marca? Por que você não confia em mim? – disse a menina com a voz embargada.  
- Chega Sofia, não me culpe pela sua insatisfação. – disse o homem olhando fixo nos olhos da menina.  
- Não Sirius, eu quero saber o porquê disso tudo!  
- Eu estou indo. – disse Sirius, levantando-se e seguindo para o jardim.

Nervoso, ele tenta se acalmar, mentir para Sofia tem sido cada vez mais difícil. Porém, a segurança da Fênix é o que realmente importa, pelo menos era assim que o homem pensava quando o Hokage lhe entregou a missão.

De longe Sofia observa o estranho comportamento de Sirius que vem se repetindo há alguns dias. Ela percebe que algo está errado, porém o silêncio é a melhor escolha naquele momento.

(...)

Após caminharem 10 minutos, os escolhidos chegam definitivamente onde seria o local de seu treinamento. Não muito diferente da casa, o lugar também tinha o aspecto abandonado. Um campo gigantesco repleto de obstáculos, alvos e uma espécie de palco no centro, perto de uma montanha, podia-se observar uma parede de escalada, havia também um lago próximo a propriedade.

- Bem-vindos a Netervil. – disse Capitão Yamato, sorrindo.  
- Ainda não entendi por que você e a Yuna gostam desse lugar? – pergunta Dulce.

A resposta vem acompanhada de risos.

-Um dia vocês vão aprender a gostar de Netervil também.

Os doze deram um sorriso tímido, enquanto sentavam-se em torno de Yamato. Ele começou a passar as primeiras instruções.

- Em Netervil, vão obter suas lições sobre chakra, como controlá-lo, como realizar jutsus e se defender em batalha.  
- Incrível. – disse Dulce animada.  
- Vocês serão divididos em grupos, de acordo com seus poderes.  
- Vamos começar agora? – perguntou Bruno.  
- Daqui a pouco, antes vou apresentar-lhes seus instrutores de batalha e estratégia, Capitão Sanada Yukimura e Capitão Takeda Keiji.  
- Muito prazer! – todos disseram.

O primeiro grupo, contendo seis jovens seguiu com Capitão Yamato e Capitão Yukimura para a aula de batalha. O segundo seguiu Yuna e Keiji para iniciação em estratégia.

Na primeira aula de estratégia os doze começaram a aprender sobre o chakra. Yuna falava empolgada e seu discurso já durara 2 horas.

- Chakra é a energia vital do corpo. Ela pode ser usada para executar técnicas especiais. Tal como o sangue pode ser de tipos diferentes, também o chakra o pode, dependendo de pessoa para pessoa. Os diferentes tipos de chakra estão relacionados aos nomes dos cinco países: Fogo, Água, Terra, Relâmpago e Vento. O tipo de jutsus usado por um ninja depende muito da natureza do seu chakra. Se o chakra for do tipo Fogo, então o ninja terá maior afinidade com jutsus Katon, se o chakra for do tipo Água será o Suiton, se o chakra for de Terra será Doton, se for tipo Relâmpago será Raiton e se for de Vento será Fuuton.

- Sem querer atrapalhá-la Yuna, creio que devemos utilizar as folhas de chakra, para mostrar a esses meninos qual a origem deles, devem estar anciosos. – disse Keiji,tímido.  
- Mas...

Antes que a morena pudesse voltar a falar, os olhares cansados dos jovens a convenceu de que ela se excedeu na explicação.

- Está bem então. –disse com um sorriso.

Parecia que uma injeção de ânimo havia sido aplicada nos escolhidos, risos e murmúrios tomaram conta da aula. Entretanto, Yuna os interrompe.

- Só uma explicação pequena do que são as folhas de chakra.

A morena riu e os jovens com a face mostrando tédio voltam a ficar em silêncio.

- As folhas de papel especiais reagem ao chakra de uma pessoa, informando a natureza do seu chakra, quando este é concentrado no papel. Se o elemento for Vento, o papel é cortado em dois; se for Fogo, o papel queima-se automaticamente; se for água, o papel fica ensopado; se for Terra o papel é feito em pedaços e se for de Relâmpago, o papel fica todo amassado.  
- Certo peguem seus papéis. – disse Keiji, animado.

Yuna não gostara da pressa do ninja, mas ver os escolhidos feliz era sua recompensa.

- Como concentramos chakra no papel Yuna? – pergunta Amith.  
- Concentre toda a sua energia em um único ponto.

Ao mesmo tempo todos começaram a fazer caretas, trocar o papel de mão, afim de ver alguma mudança no papel.

- Talvez se tivessem prestado atenção em minha aula, não estariam tendo problemas. – a morena riu.

A turma de Yamato, voltou ensopada, suja e exausta, não que o treino tenha sido cansativo, mas a guerra de lama, havia consumido toda a energia do grupo.

- Como deixou que eles ficassem assim? E as teorias? As técnicas de batalha? Você não disse nada?  
- Você está me confundindo com tantas perguntas. – Yamato, coça a cabeça.  
- Yamato, o que faço com você agora? – disse a morena, com raiva.  
- Não seje tão tirana Yuna, o importante é que eles se divertiram. – Yamato, riu.

* * *

_Mais um capítulo concluído...Ufaaa!_

_BeijOcass_


End file.
